1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed towards system for monitoring amount of liquid poured from liquid containers.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
The amount of liquids dispensed from liquid containers need to be monitored for many endeavors today. For instance, the management of establishments has long found it necessary to carefully monitor the relationship between liquor dispensed and receipts by controlling the quantity of liquor dispensed from a specific bottle and recording the sale.
A few systems have been proposed to date for measuring and recording the amount of liquid dispensed from liquid containers. One such system includes a spout that is configured to attach to an opening of a liquid container. This spout also uses a portion-control mechanism to control the desired amount of liquid poured from the liquid container. The spout includes a radio transmitter for emitting signals containing activity information. A receiver receives the transmitted signals, and provides these signals to a computer at the establishment at processes the signals into text for viewing.
FIG. 1 shows side-cross sectional view of a free-pour spout in US20040210405 or U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,166. This spout is used to be mounted on an open orifice of a liquid container and measures the amount of liquid poured from the liquid container. The spout includes a rigid fluid-flow passageway 305, a breather tube 310, a printed circuit board (PCB) 315 with a number of electronic components, a battery (not shown), an LED (not shown), and an engage switch 340 (including seal/sense switch 350, a spring-biased button 345). The reference number 306 shows the direction of fluid flow. The dimensions of the fluid-flow passageway are specifically selected to ensure laminar fluid flow of liquid when the liquid-container and hence the spout are inclined at a certain angle (e.g., 20.degree.) past the horizontal axis of the liquid-container. It also a detection circuit that detects fluid flow through the passageway. In addition, this spout has a measuring circuit that generates data relating to fluid flow when the detection circuit detects fluid flow through the passageway.
As in US20040210405, a RF Transceiver is provided to communicate with an outside master Unit for dispensing data. To measure the pour, a detection circuit is provided to detect a pour event.
US20040210405 also disclosed a breather tube provides an air inlet (vent) 307 that allows better fluid flow through the passageway and an engage switch (bottle presence bottom) is forced by on-off button that springs up and seals a sense switch the PCB when the bottom portion is inserted into a liquid container. When the bottom portion is removed from the liquid container, the on-off button springs back and thereby opens the sense switch.
However, the spout in U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,166 is free-pour and it is only measure the amount of liquid poured. There is a need to pour the liquid in a controlled predetermined amount. To avoid excess liquid is poured, an additional control unit outside is necessary to stop it. Even with this additional control unit outside, due to a control time lapse and difference in position between detection and control, it is unlikely to have a precious control in pouring of liquid.
US2005/0263547 describes a pouring stopper. In this known pouring stopper, the magnetic force with said stopper is provided by a coil which affects an armature so that a gasket at both ends of the rod may be caused to assume two positions, where the first position allows filling of liquid from a bottle into a liquid chamber, while the second position is intended to empty the liquid chamber. The magnet arrangement itself, which consists of a coil and a spring-biased armature, is seated extension of the liquid chamber. The coil itself is seated externally on a bottle holder, which means that the pouring stopper cannot be used for hand pouring.
WO2007144002 discloses a pouring stopper for a container, the pouring stopper being opened and closed on the basis of magnetizable rod or plate moved by a coil, the coil and the magnetizable rod or plate are disposed within the liquid chamber. However, the magnetizable rod and a coil is power all the time while the spout is open, which asks high power consumption. And the electronic parts might have the risk of wetting by the liquid (i.e. not being liquid proof).
However, due to the large size of the magnetizable rod and the coil to move the magnetizable rod in WO20007144002 or US2005/0263547, there is a need for a compact and simple pour apparatus that measures the amount of dispensed liquid in a controlled fashion without requiring manual activation.
Moreover, due to the compact and non-disassemble of the current spout in U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,166, when the energy of the battery is used up, the whole spout should be disposed. Therefore, there is also a need to reuse the spout such as recharging the battery.